Alice
by lulchan21
Summary: After getting ambushed by a demon Alice is hurt badly and she has lost her memory. After the Winchester boys save her she agrees to help them with a case, but Alice soon learns more about herself and her past. Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Alice ran as fast as her legs would go she couldn't remember why she was hurt where she was or why she was bleeding so bad. She had ran to a road and saw a pair of headlights coming towards her then they stopped a good foot away two men had come out of the car and rushed to her. " Mam are you okay?!" one of the men called out. " SAM!" the other yelled pointing at a huge demon. Alice gasped and took a few steps back. Dean took out his knife and prepared to stab the male. The demon knocked Sam to the side like he was nothing and charged at Dean, Dean tried to dodge but got grabbed by the throat and slammed on a nearby tree. Alice gasped and wanted to run again but she didn't Sam groaned in pain and stood up. He got Dean's knife ,which got knocked out of his hand, and stabbed the demon from behind, or so he thought, it turns out Sam had stabbed a vest the demon had been wearing. Alice noticed the silver flask just a few feet away she ran to it picked it up and tossed the water at the demon. The demon howled in pain and opened his throat up for Sam to slice open. After the demon was dead Sam and Dean questioned Alice about everything, but she answered everything with " I don't know." everything became blurry for a moment and then the world got dark and Alice blacked out.

**~at the sleepy bee motel~ **

" What the hell are we doing we can't keep her here especially not with that damn wound in her side." Dean said angrily. Sam snorted " What are we supposed to say to the doctors? Hi yeah we found this girl on the side of the road the only thing she knows is her name , so if you could take care of her and stuff we'll be on our way now. The whole thing just screams normal." Sam said in reply to his brother. " If im too much trouble i can drag myself to the hospital. " Alice said glaring at Dean " Wouldn't want someone thinking you two gave me this wound..if i get attacked by a demon and you see me on the news just remember you guys are to blame." she said getting up holding her side. " Wait we didnt mean that-" " We mean we cant let a beautiful girl like you just die now can we?" Dean said giving a charming smile. " Well if I'm going to stay let me know now before i walk out" she said clutching her side a bit tighter and steadily walked to the table " Look i know my brother is sort of an ass but you need to get better. " Sam said helping her steady herself. " Aw come on Sammy you know I cant resist a pretty girl " he said giving that smile again. " Dean could you help me get her to the bathroom?" Sam asked annoyed with his brother's stupid flirting. The boys helped her into the bathroom before she shooed them out " Aww come on sweet cheeks i can take a shower with you if you really want~" he said tugging at his shirt. Alice smiled and brought her face close to his. " If you keep flirting like that with me ill kick you in the jewels." she said before closing the door in his face.

**~later that night~**

Alice sighed and looked at her side which was all better now. She sighed and poked her head out the door to see the guys fully into their work. " oh well hey there swe..sweet Jesus." Dean said blinking a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real. " I need a shirt." she said awkwardly shifting her weight on her two feet. " Uhhm..yeah-yeah just here take this one." Sam said tossing her one of his shirts. A few moments later she stepped back out in ( yes she had a bra and stuff on) Sam's shirt. " whatcha guys workin' on?" she asked looking at Sam's computer. " A case about disappearances" Sam said not looking up from his computer. " any ideas whats to blame?" she asked running her hand through her damp hair " well we think it coul- wait did you just say what instead of who?" Sam asked actually looking up from his computer. " yeah and?" Alice asked shrugging " wait whats that?" she asked pointing to a picture of a winged beast. " that's a dragon. " Sam said looking at dean confused.

**~Flashback~**

Alice was only six at the time but she remembered every detail well " ALICE! ALICE WHERE ARE YOU?!" her dad called out against the flames. " Alice sweetie we need to leave!" her mother said leading her away from her dad. " alice no thats not your mom!" her dad said pulling her away from her mom. Her mom was pushed into the flames and once they had arrived outside a man dressed in all black came for Alice. Her father pushed her out of the way and tolf her to run her father followed her after a while.

**~time skip to later flashback~ **

Alice was twenty and one of the best hunters there was she could kill just about everything. She hopped she could find the dragon who killed her father when she was sixteen and the demon who possessed her mother.

**~end of flashback~**

"Alice you okay?" Dean asked shaking her a bit. " What? Oh. Yeah yeah I'm fine..is just..some of my memories.." " What do you remember?" Sam asked quickly. " The night my mother died and a little bit way after that..all i know is that im twenty four and i'm a hunter or something like that.." she said grimacing at the sudden headache she had. " hey I think you need to rest." Sam said guiding her to the bed. She shook her head and went to his computer " Its a Vampire." she said after looking at pictures of the victims. " how do you know?" Dean asked curiously " because I can see the puncture wounds in the necks." Alice said giving Dean a look. " Well we should be heading to bed." Sam said closing his computer and heading over to his bed. " Where am i going to sleep?" Alice asked looking as the two men were both in separate beds. " Well there's a chair right there and there's a space for you in my bed." Dean said patting the empty space next to him " I'd rather take the chair. " Alice said rolling her eyes.

**~later that night~ **

Alice was still awake and really tired she wanted to sleep in a bed but Sam took up all the room on his and she hated dean. She sighed and shook her head she really didn't want to sleep in the same bed but she couldn't sleep by herself in a chair. Despite the voice in her head telling her no she climbed in bed with Dean and turned over so her back was towards his.

**~the next morning~**

" Dean..how did you..whatever" Sam said putting on his jacket. " Told you I was magical." Dean said smiling. Alice woke up feeling something on her waist that was moving down then it squeezed her butt. It was Dean's hand. " GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" Alice yelled punching Dean in the stomach. Sam snickered and pulled an angry Alice off Dean " I swear if you ever do that again you will die." "Aw come on don't be like that." Dean whined. Alice walked to the bathroom to get her jeans still flustered. " Alice let's go." Sam said noticing the girl had trouble putting on her jeans. " Damn skinny jeans!" She yelled pulling her jeans down from the legs and up to her waist. " Okay I'm ready. " she said standing up and pulling down Sam's over sized shirt she was still wearing. " Alright let's go catch us a vampire. " She said closing the motel room door behind her. " Holy crap..this is your car? It's been taken good care of that's for sure.." she said looking over the black car. " Can I drive it?" She asked smiling like a kid in a candy store. " No." Dean said quickly. " Fine whatever.." she said hopping in the back. " Any Idea where these girls have been disappearing at?" " Yeah from the same park around eight 'o clock" " Great so Here's an Idea...it's basically two thirty so we should go and eat and plan our attack from there." she said zipping up her high tops. " Sounds good to me " Dean said heading towards the nearest bar. " Drinking is like taking a vitamin daily for you isn't it?" Alice asked when Dean parked in a close enough spot to the entrance to the bar. " Hope you like alcohol and bar food." Dean said getting out of the car. Sam followed Dean into the bar after that Alice entered. " Two beers." Dean said to the waitress. " Can I have a few shots of tequila?" Alice asked smiling. " You want tequila?" Sam asked surprised at the girl's order. " Yeah so? You aren't my dad." She said pouting a bit like a child. " Just don't get too drunk." Sam said pulling out his laptop.

**~ Later that evening~**

" Bye bye!~" Alice said walking out basically sober. " How's he doing?" She asked Sam dragging out a very intoxicated Dean. " I can't believe you aren't on your ass right now.." Sam said in dis-belief " I have never seen this man drunk once." Sam said putting Dean in the back seat. " Take him back to the motel and I'll need a pistol and a flashlight." She said opening the trunk to the car. " Why? You nearly collapsed by gaining your memory last night I don't think you should be going out hunting a vampire by yourself." Sam said closing the car door. " Well I don't want to hear about another disappearance." Alice said taking a pistol anyway. "Besides you should help me and Dean find this thing" Sam said taking the pistol out of her hands. " You're so mean Sammy.." Alice said nudging him with her elbow.

**~Back at the sleepy bee motel~**

****Alice studied one of the great big books for a place a vampire could hide their victims. " You know..I still can't believe Dean got so drunk off tequila.." She said pushing up her black glasses. " Where'd you get those glasses?" Sam asked now noticing them. " Found'em in my shirt pocket." She said looking up from the book and looking at Sam. " These make me look like one of those slutty teachers but I don't really care.." she said smiling. Alice sighed and turned the T.V. on a news channel and what they heard made them throw a string of curses. " Breaking news. Just this evening another girl disappeared from Oak hill park. Witnesses say they saw a tall man dressed in all black talk to the girl then they disappeared. Police are still on the look-out for this man and any accomplices-" Alice had heard enough she quickly turned the T.V. off and sighed. " We're gonna have to catch this son of a bitch soon..or we'll be hearing more stories like this.." She said smoothing her hair back. " I know.." Sam said going back to looking on the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice had awoken that morning on the floor of the motel with Sam's jacket draped over her. She sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes. She, very much to her dislike, got up very early and headed towards the bathroom. " I look like crap.." Alice said noticing the dark circles under her eyes. " I wish I had my make up and hair crap so I don't look like a hot mess.." she said to herself running her fingers through her dark hair.

" You know I don't worry about my looks and I still get all the chicks." Dean said holding his head. " So..tequila huh?" Alice said in a smart ass kind of tone. " Why are you up so early anyway? " Dean asked sitting up very slowly. " Two reasons. One: I was sleeping on the damn floor. Two: I am not hungover besides I probably fell asleep early into the research." Alice said walking over to the table that had Sam's computer on it.

" You realize that the puncture wounds in the victim's necks aren't caused by vampire's right?" she said looking over the pictures again. " How do you know? " Dean asked rubbing his temples. " Because vampires don't have-" " I know what vampires have. I was one god damn it. " He said annoyed.

Alice grumbled before she continued on with her statement. " What I mean is that they didn't kill them kill them they sucked the blood out of their body after they drugged them or..something like that. " She said scrolling down the page. " That's stupid.." Dean grumbled getting up from his bed. " Some of these I can tell are vampire attacks, however I'm not entirely sure what is going on with the rest of the disappearances." she said slightly confused.

" If their taking all the girls from the park they must be luring them there somehow.." she said seeing an add for a stupid twilight poetry fan site. " Well what do we have here?" Dean said looking at some of the reply's to the poem.

'_OMG! I LOVE THIS POEM I WISH I HAD A REAL LIVE EDWARD!' ' Well here's my page on_ friends-book._ message me ' 'Oh my gosh I love these poems they're so deep I wish all guys were like this I'm going to add him right now!'_

Alice made a groan in disgust. " I hate people like this..but if the vampires are smart this is what they'd be using. Crap now I have to be social..wish I learned this on before hand. Alright let's go see this Mr. Albert Geinswick's page." she said clicking the link to his page.

" Like I have said before these aren't vampires they are douche bags." Dean said looking away from the page. " He hangs out at someplace called the..Black rose bar...I hate it already.., but if I have to go there for the sake of humanity." she said exiting the pages " Alright if I'm going to an Emo place I need an Emo look..give me your Tye and your collared shirt." she said closing the laptop. " What? Why?" Dean asked in protest.

" Do it." she demanded " I'll be busy all day making this look. Oh and..do you have a pocket knife I can borrow?" She asked looking at her unripped jeans.

" Fine fine.." Dean said tossing her all the crap she needed. " Oh go to the store and pick up black nail polish and black eye-liner." she said reaching into her pocket and giving him five bucks. " Doesn't have to be expensive or name brand I just need them." she said taking a seat on the floor and starting to slice open her jeans.

**~ around Seven thirty.~**

****" God damn you look like you have emotional pain." Dean said looking over Alice. " Thanks I've been to one too many bars like this just go away and drink I'll do most of the work I'll signal you to follow me if I have any takers. Dean you follow anyone you see acting suspicious. " she said entering the bar. Alice sat at the bar for a few minutes before a few guys came over wanting to talk to her.

Sam and Dean watched the bar's costumers for suspicious people and occasionally looked at Alice. Alice threw fake smiles to a few guys watching her and ordered mainly red drinks. One guy in particular stood out to Alice he had been looking at her all night, but hadn't done a thing. She threw him a few looks until he finally came over they talked about five minutes before Alice gave Sam the signal to follow her.

Dean followed another guy out into a storage room in the back. It was very quiet and he didn't like it, it all just seemed to fishy to him before he heard a hiss and someone charged at him. Dean quickly took out the machete he was carrying and sliced his head off.

Meanwhile Sam was stopped by a tattooed man before he could reach Alice outside. " Look man that's my little sister out there I just wanna make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Sam said clearly pissed off. " Rules are rules man unless you wanna get kicked out you need to be cleared for going outside." The man said showing his teeth to Sam.

Sam sighed and walked out the front taking the back way. Alice looked around for Sam or Dean, but saw no one there. " So you want to join?" The guy asked with a sly smirk on his face. " Yeah.." Alice said smiling. " Alright then.." The guy said revealing his actual teeth to her. Alice panicked a bit but relaxed when she heard someone yell

**But then it was silent.**

Alice looked around for the person, but didn't see them or hear them anymore. Alice took a few steps back and refused again and again to the guy's offer but he didn't listen.

" Hey look you said yes and you can't change your answer once you say yes to me." he said gripping her arm tightly. Alice got thrown up against a car and had her mouth forcefully opened before the guy bit his wrist and placed it her mouth. " Don't worry it'll be over-" The guy had started to say before his head fell off his neck. " Where the hell is Sam?" Dean asked angrily looking all over the back of the bar. " Hey." Sam said acting like he was jogging up.

Alice glared at Sam then punched him in his cheek. " Why the hell didn't you help?" she asked through her teeth. " I saw you, but you didn't do anything.." she said continuing to raise her fist to punch him again. " Alice that's enough!" Dean said holding her back. " YOU FUCKING WATCHED SAM I SAW YOU." Alice yelled still struggling to punch him in the face. " I was safer with that fucking demon chasing me rather than with you." she said breaking free of Dean's grasp. " I should've known better than to fucking trust some guys that had just agreed to let me be bait...I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Alice said running off.

" ALICE!" Dean said taking a few steps forward before Sam stopped him. " This is my problem Dean.." Sam said feeling bad about what he had done. " Is it true Sammy? Did you just watch?" Dean asked looking his brother in the eyes. Sam didn't move he just stood there with his head down. " You're a real bastard Sam." Dean said before punching his brother where Alice had punched him before. " A real bastard.." Dean said again before walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice knew it would be stupid for her to go back to the motel, but she knew the boys would be looking for her so she had a fair shot at returning Dean's shirt. Besides she wanted her money back so that was a reason for her to go back. She grumbled to herself the whole way to the motel room opening the window enough for herself to slip in.

She closed the window enough to make it look like everything was normal. She sighed before removing the tie from her neck and starting to unbutton the shirt. " Well I looked just about every where and I can't find her anywhere..I'll have to look in the morning." Dean said disappointed. Alice hid in the bathroom, in the shower, desperate not to be found. Dean looked on the ground seeing that his tie was on the ground.

" Alice?" Dean asked looking around the room finally making it to the bathroom. " Alice?" Dean asked again pulling the shower curtain back to reveal an empty shower. Alice had slipped into the cabinet under the sink while Dean searched the rest of the room.

" The only place left is.." Dean sighed and pretended to walk out of the bathroom before he heard a quiet sigh of relief come from the cabinet he waited quietly in the shower for Alice to poke her head out of the cabinet and look out in the room for Dean. She did all of this and didn't see any sign of him started unbuttoning the shirt again. Dean blushed but didn't look away. She sighed before folding up the shirt and placing it on the counter. She poked her head out to see if Dean had been in the main room, but he wasn't she panicked a little but she thought that he could have just stepped outside or something, until she felt some one place a hand on her shoulder.

" You know you aren't the only one with stealth skills." Dean said whispering in her ear. Alice sucked in a sharp breath before making a run for it,but sadly was tackled by Dean before she could reach the door. They wrestled for a while before Alice was pinned beneath Dean. " Don't ever run off again.." he said staring into her green eyes.

" I understand that you were worried, but I'm fine as you can see." Alice said squirming underneath Dean. " Clearly if you are able to be pinned by me your able to be stolen." Dean said giving a sort of smirk. " Why do you care so much stupid?" Alice asked pouting. Dean sighed not entirely sure himself he met chicks like her all the time, however they were just a one night stand.

" You know you didn't count on one thing.." Alice said smirking back to Dean. " What's that?" he asked clearly feeling a bit cocky. " This is..SPARTA!" Alice yelled before pushing him off her and running towards her shirt and the door. Dean tackled her and slammed her on the bed pinning her again. " Nice underwear.." he said noticing her blue striped bikini panties. Alice huffed before realizing she was actually out of breath and so was Dean.

" Dean look man I searched everywhere and I di- Am I interrupting something?" Sam asked slightly confused at the scene before him. (If you must know what Sam had actually seen I shall describe it for you. Picture Alice a dark haired girl shirtless with her pants slightly down to reveal her panties and a out of breath Dean on top of her pinning her down on Sam's bed. ) " Yes I'm not sure if your brother is trying to rape me or keep me from leaving.." She said squirming under Dean again. " Mmmhmm.." Sam said trying to make sense of everything. " And at what point did you lose your shirt?" Sam said staring at her. " When your brother was hiding in the shower." Alice said finally breaking free of Dean and heading towards the door and her shirt.

" Listen short stuff.." Sam said holding her in his somewhat seeming hug. " You're going to have to stay it's too dangerous out there for you to be out there by yourself." he said letting her go and locking the door " And don't think we're stupid enough to just trust you no we're going to make sure you stay here." Dean said dangling a pair of handcuffs in front of her face.

" You sure you aren't a rapist?" Alice asked clearly unamused. " Sam Dean we need to ta-Who is this?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side a bit. " And why is she shirtless..and you have a pair of handcuffs...you guys aren't making a movie are you?" He asked blushing a bit. " Cas I don't really think now is a good time." Dean said feeling a bit awkward. " Cas?" Alice asked mimicking the angel. " Wait before we continue I need a shirt.." she said reaching her button up.

" Alright continue." she said after buttoning the last button. " Anyways...there's demon activity..in this town..you..haven't noticed the killings?" Castiel asked looking at Alice still very confused. " Yeah, but their vampire killings..right?" Alice asked trying to process the information she was receiving. " No..well it's been a mix of the two..I don't see a connection yet.." Castiel said still staring at Alice with his brows furrowed. " Cas? Is there something wrong with her?" Dean asked looking at Castiel and Alice. " No..not that I can tell..she..just.." He started to say but trailed off.

" Listen Cas I'm sure your very confused, but I would like to leave so if you could help convince the boys to let me that'd help me a lot.." Alice said smiling. " No freakin' way not with the vampires and demons out and about." Dean said pointing towards the door, which Sam was still blocking. " The only way we're going to find them if we go out and look for the damn nest either that or one of us becomes one." Alice said aggravated at being told what she couldn't do. " No. No one is going to be turned." Dean said aggravated. "..What's the problem with you?" Alice asked completely forgetting that Sam and Castiel were in the room. " I don't know okay? Maybe it's you maybe it's this case. I'm having an already hard time trying to get this case finished, but here you are distracting me! Sam thinks so too! We would have been finished already had we not saved your ass from the demon. I don't know maybe we shouldn't have!" Dean yelled not completely listening to some words that had come out of his mouth.

Alice held her breath. She didn't know if he had really meant it or not. Alice looked away not wanting anyone to see her crying. She pushed Sam, who was surprised at his brother's words, away from the door walking out slowly before breaking into a run wanting to be anywhere else. Maybe Dean was right..She had been distracting them with her amnesia and everything else. It took her awhile to realize she didn't know where she was. Alice sighed it's not like she hadn't slept on the streets before, so it wasn't a thing she would be unaccustomed to.

It had been a few hours Alice was somewhat asleep leaning on a brick wall. She woke up to footsteps approaching her making her flick her eyes open. " Dean wants to apologize.." Castiel said on the phone with Dean at the moment. " No Cas give her the phone." " But what if she hangs up? Dean the voice says I'm almost out of minutes." " Cas just give the phone to Alice." He handed her the phone and hoped he didn't run out of minutes. Alice pressed the hang up button before Dean called back.

She rejected the call sending Dean to his voice mail. " I am sorry you have reached the voice mail of I don't understand why-why do you want me to say my name? * button noises*" the phone said/made the noises. He sighed " Go away." Alice said having a different sound to her voice. " Dean wont work on the case..we need to get rid of these demons right away." Castiel said about to just grab her and appear in the boy's room. " What do you expect me to do? Just accept his apology when he said I was better off dead? Sure like that's going to happen." " I can't tell if you're really meaning what you're saying right now.." Castiel said tilting his head to the side. " Look boys fresh prey." A leader of a group of vampires called out to the rest of his group making them smile and laugh.

" We need to go." Castiel said grabbing her arm and popping up in the Sam and Dean's room. She had zoned out remembering something about her past when Castiel had touched her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice felt her head hit the floor she saw a vast array of feathers and a white light. She saw her dad and her mother also her as a little girl she saw her fathers shadowy wings and her small ones. She was happy her mom was expecting a little girl again she was going to name her Jennabe. When Alice's mother was possessed the baby died.

Alice woke up feeling a few tears stream down her cheeks. She wiped them away before attempting to sit up. " Hey sleeping beauty." Sam said pulling up a chair next to her bed and sitting down on it.

" So what do you remember?" Sam asked placing a hand on her knee. " Don't touch me." She said holding her head. " Alright alright calm down." Sam said placing his hands up as if he was to say 'I mean you no harm'. She sighed not quiet sure herself she decided to lie. " Nothing important..just my sixth birthday. There was a clown there and I kicked him in the leg." She said shrugging.

" How nice of you. " Sam said letting out a sigh/laugh. " I did remember my last name though." She said shrugging. " Really? What is it?" Sam asked repositioning himself in the hard chair. " Knowles. Alice. Knowles" She said making a gun with her finger and pretending to do stupid cheesy spy music.

" Well Agent Knowles Dean is at the convenience store across the street from here getting some ice and beer." Sam said getting up from the chair and putting it back at the table. " Tell him he can stay there." Alice said still angry with both of the brothers.

" Look I'm leaving. I don't want to be around either of you right now especially Dean." She said getting off the bed. " I know he's worried about me and stuff, but he's the one who said I was better off dead right?" she said grabbing her glasses. " It was the heat of the moment he didn't mea-" " He meant it. You don't just say something like that to someone who wanted to help solve the case. Sure I went a little overboard with doing things my self but still."

" Alice wait." Sam said reaching for her arm. " No. It's not up for debate I'm leaving." she said opening the door and seeing Dean blocking the doorway. " Listen you aren't going anywhere." He said setting the items in the bags down inside the room. " I'm not a little girl! I can handle myself just because a demon three times my size messed me up doesn't mean some vampires will! I'm a hunter just like you and if you can't accept that then I don't care, but do not tell me what to do I'm an adult dad!" She said quickly before covering her mouth.

It was all coming back to her she had the same fight with her dad before he died. She had told him she didn't need him and that it was his fault her mother died. She stormed out after the damage was done despite her father's warning she went to go kill the vampire that had been terrorizing the city. She had gotten into trouble she was ambushed from behind and got taken to their place of 'evil' as her father called.

" Hey! Don't touch her!" She heard the familiar deep of her father yelled out sending a splash of holy water the demons way. " I can't believe you did that!" the demon called out holding it's arm. The next thing she knew a few more things came and her father was dead. The last one died when her dad's friend had stabbed it. " B-..Bobby?" She asked looking at her father's corpse and the way there were wings.

Alice felt tears stream down her cheeks before she stormed out again, with the boys chasing after her, she ran wanting to disappear, but didn't she had tripped and fallen on her face sliding across the street. She shook it off and tried to take off running again before Sam had grabbed her arm.

" Alice you can't run away from your problems alright? We know that better than anyone. You're being the most girliest hunter I have ever seen suck it up and just come back with us." Sam said gripping her arm tight. Alice looked down and reluctantly followed Sam back as if she was a little child.

" Sam I need to have a chat with Alice.." Dean said scratching the back of his neck. " Fine..just..be nice.." Sam said before heading out to the patio. " Dean if you want to apologize don't..I don't care anymore." she said making a bed for herself on the couch in the room." You're not sleeping on the couch.." Dean said shaking his head. " It's fine after all shit you've been through you should at least have a bed to yourself.." Alice said sitting on her 'bed' " It's surprisingly comfy once you get past the weird objects poking you in the back. " she said giving a half smile.

" Alice..I..just sleep in my bed tonight..besides last night you hugged me all night." he said smiling. " Whatever." she said punching his arm gently. " Fine..No sneaking in the bed in the middle of the night though." She said giggling a bit. " If you do you'll be talking to Sam." she said making an empty threat jokingly.

" Aww come on you know you love it when I'm next to you." Dean said ruffling her hair. " Shut up." She said sitting down on the bed. Dean sat next to her after she had laid down. " I'm going to sleep.." she said rolling over on her side showing her tattoo reading 'Jennabe' With a heart next to it. He wondered saying the name Jennabe over and over in his head wondering what it meant to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice sat in the back of the impala laying down in a surprisingly good mood. " I think we should go to the bar after this." she said gripping the knife she "found" in someone's house. " So what's the plan do we just charge in there or something?" Alice asked leaning to the front part of the vehicle. " We have no other choice." Dean said shrugging. " We are all tired of hearing the killings on T.V. Dean..but..don't you think this a bit reckless?" Sam asked leaning back in his seat. " Sure, but Sammy since so many killings have happened and we have concluded that they are demons and vampires we should just go Rambo this bitch." Dean said turning off the car. "

"Well then let's go." Alice said exiting the car. " Just make sure you don't wander off." Dean said quietly opening the door to the building.

They had stormed through the building with ease, which worried Alice because it shouldn't have been this easy, Alice looked around her looking in every possible place of hiding or ambush. There was clapping that had echoed through out the room. Then came the laughing only there was more voices that had soon joined in. She froze trying to look and pinpoint where exactly they were coming from. " Very nice boys-oh and miss." the voice said over the others making them go silent.

" You found out my location with the help of two little angels on your shoulders..well make that a half angel that is." the demon said with a smirk once he had stepped out of the shadows. " What?" Dean and Sam asked simultaneously. " You haven't told them dearie? Or as your mom would say my little bunny." it said smirking again. " Alright well I would absolutely love to stay but i have to run bye bye now~" it said dissipating into black smoke disappearing leaving all the other demons with them. It had been dead silent in the car the whole way to the motel.

" I'll grab my glasses and I'll go." she said quietly. " Alice this probably isn't any of my business but what did the demon mean and why did he call you bunny?" Dean asked setting his jacket down on the bed. " I..don't.-" " No Alice why?" " Alice." the familiar rough voice of Castiel said. " Tell them..it's best they know." he said again adding a sigh at the end of his sentence. " Alice." Dean said louder this time. " I don't want to talk about it..-" " Tell us." Dean said aggravated " I can-" " Alice." Dean practically yelled which quickly followed with Alice yelling" That bastard possessed my mom and killed my little sister. It came back with I don't know an angel or something powerful enough to kill my dad who by the way was an angel. Happy now?" she asked yelling

" Look..I'm sorry.." Dean said feeling bad about making her answer. " Cas you want to tell me how the hell you figured this out?" Dean asked confused. " My soul." Alice said sitting on the bed. " Its got the outside look of a humans, like yours, and the core like an angels." she said running her hand through her hair.

" Alice why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Sam asked confused. " I didn't think it matter. Besides what was I supposed to say? Hey guys just remembered I'm a freak of heaven just so you know." Alice said rolling her eyes.

" Alice.." Cas said awkwardly " Since your father had been in the army of heaven and passed a part of his grace down to you.. you must take his place. It is orders from my superiors passed down from God himself to become a full angel." Cas said sitting himself down in a green chair " And how does this happen?" she asked taking a beer from the fridge taking the situation a bit too casually.

" In order for this to happen.. you need to receive another angels grace in order to complete your grace." he said looking very uncomfortable. " Meaning?" Dean asked with his arms up in question. " She needs to have sexual relations with an angel and since my orders were to give you angelic powers it has to be me."

Alice chocked on the beer setting the beer down coughing " Wait wait she needs to have sex..with you?" Dean asked feeling a slight twang of jealousy. " No." Alice said picking the bottle up again after the cough attack.

" You have no choice..you must become a soldier of heaven." Cas said sighing. " No I'm not sleeping with some angel who I just met and besides, depending on how much you hang out with these guys your only lessons on sex are from porn magazines and porn videos." she said taking a sip of her beer. " Well as much as I love hearing about angelic sex Sammy and I need to get going and so do you." he said pointing at Alice " We're going to see Bobby he-" " Bobby Singer?" Alice asked quickly. " Yeah you know him?" " Yeah he was my dad's bestest friend ." Alice said hopping off the bed happily. " Well lets go then." Dean said zipping up his bag.

They spent eight hours on the road before they reached Bobby's house. Alice had fallen asleep the last hour and Sam had beer made to carry her inside. She woke up ten minutes later after being set down on the couch until she finally found Bobby " Alice?" the familiar voice of Bobby asked happily.

" Uncle bobby!" Alice said hugging him. " I see you know our angelic friend.." dean said sipping a beer. Bobby nodded at the both if them sending Alice to the guest room that contained everything she sent him. Bobby looked a dean a couple times before dean finally asked him why he was looking at him. " So how exactly did you guys meet her?" " We saved her from a demon." " She wasn't hurt or anything?" " She had a deep scratch and amnesia still does but she didn't have a scar or anything..that girl has one hell of a body though." Dean mumbled before taking a sip of his beer.

" Look Mr lust you don't lay a single finger on her got it?" " First off why? Second Mr lust?" " because Shes one of your dads best friends daughter you three practically grew up like brothers and sister. And it's all i could think of." Bobby said shrugging. Alice walked downstairs in a female leather jacket a blue top a black belt with a bunny buckle on it, with a knife attached, and some skinny jeans and boots. " Holy..sh-" " Hello Dean." Cas said popping up behind him. " No. No. No. No." Alice said shooing him away. " Orders are orders Alice." Cas said taking a step towards her. " Sorry Cas come back in a few millenniums." Alice said crossing her arms. Cas sighed and disappeared getting called back to deliver orders to other angels. " He's persistent." Alice said rolling her eyes.

It was late at night and Alice was freezing outside but she couldn't sleep. "Cant sleep?" Dean said handing her a beer but she turned it down. " Don't want one.." she said sighing. " Do you mind if I ask you something?" Dean asked looking at Alice. " Shoot." she said shrugging. " The tattoo on your back. Why does it say Jennabe?" He asked sipping his beer.

" She was my sister. When my mom was possessed she died she was eight months pregnant." she said looking at the stars. " You know..I can relate..both my parents died too..it was just my dad who raised us himself for a while." Dean said looking her over " Trust me I don't want to sound like I'm whining frankly i could care less about my past." she said hopping on the hood of the impala sitting on the hood.

" Nice night huh?" she asked counting the stars in her head. " Yeah.." Dean said sitting on the hood next to her. " You know Bobby threatened me and told me not to lay a finger on you." He said chuckling.

" Classic Bobby you know I was never allowed to date during high school?" she said giggling " Wow.." Dean said tossing the empty bottle somewhere in the junkyard.

Alice shivered a bit before she felt a coat draped around her " No i'll he fine." she said putting it in his lap. Alice felt a strong pat on her left shoulder and then a pull towards Dean. " What-" Alice asked but stopped herself realizing she sorta liked it. " I never really thanked you for saving my life.." she said looking at Dean. Alice smiled and kissed his cheek. " You're welcome.." Dean said smiling and kissing her cheek. She smiled and poked him with her elbow. " So this whole thing with Cas and..you're not going to agree to it are you?" Dean asked feeling the familiar twang of jealousy. " Hell no..i mean he's not ugly or anything but just to become a full angel and become an army for something I don't know is real?" she asked shrugging.

" I'm not sure.." Dean said shrugging. " I just dont know.." she said shaking her head and putting it on Dean's shoulder. " Alice..I know a lot about that kind of stuff..I can relate.." " That doesn't make you a know it all does it?" " Dear god no." Dean said smiling.

Cas appeared behind the car and looked at the front to see Alice and Dean kissing. He grew jealous but didn't know why, instead he disappeared not wanting to look.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice woke up to the smell of coffee in her room. " Wake up." Someone said shaking her. " Alice..Wake up we have another case." The voice said again instinctively she rolled over and slapped the person in the face.

" Ow! God damn it." the person said mumbling the last part. " Go away.." she mummbled pulling the covers over her face. " Aw come on I'll make bobby buy you a dolly on the way." It said again and by the stupid tone of his voice she knew it was Dean.

" It better come with a pony." she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. " Come on sweet cheeks get dressed grab some weapons and clothes maybe some lingerae." Dean said making a clicking noise and winked.

" Fu-" Alice started to say but was interuppted by Cas. " Alice. We need to talk." He said reeking of alcohol. " Cas are you drunk?" Alice asked brushing out her hair with her fingers. " No." he said stumbling in the room over to her bed. " Cas..-" " Alone..I find the sound of your voice torturous." Cas said holding his head.

Dean left the room shaking his head. " You know Jimmy wont like you getting this drunk.." Alice said looking through her clothes and packing whatever in the bag she had.

" How do you-" " I've been with them all day yesterday I ask questions you know." Alice said zipping up the bag and tossing it on the ground near the door.

" Alice.." " Cas I said no.. I'm not doing this Nothing will change my min-" " What is it that I need to do to please you alice? Orders are orders Most people would die for the chance to-" " Most people dont know what they're getting into Cas." Cas sighed and held his head again. " I saw you.." Cas said " You and Dean-" " You spied on us?" " You never should have-"

" Cas it sounds like your jealous. Are you that much in love with Dean to tell me-" Alice started to say but was pinned to the wall by Cas " I'm offering a gift of purity from the lord himself and you just want to throw it away?" Cas said almost growling. " You don't even know me cas and you think you can do this? I'm not some puppet you can drag around and controll. Not you. Not god. Not anyone. I didn't ask to become this Cas so you take your's and god's gift and shove it up your angelic ass." she said glaring into his blue eyes.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath just about every alcohol there is and a hint of desperation. " Dont think for me Cas just leave-" " Alice I-" " Leave or so help me I will-" " Fine but know this..I'll only warn you once. Do. Not. Touch. Dean. Winchester." he said before leaving. " Alice are you okay?" Bobby asked knocking on the door. " Yeah just fine.." she said sighing and grapping her bag and heading downstairs. Before closing her bedroom door she heard her phone go off in her bag.

" Hold on!" she yelled out the upsairs window. " Hello?" " Alice?" " Tamara?" Alice asked noticing the hurried-ness of her friends voice. " Alice I dont know how to ask this or how to even how explain but I need your help something is going on here and I don't know how to deal with it. Something is- OH GOD NO STAY AWA-" the dial tone sounded ringing in Alice's ears.

She ran a millon different possibilities in her head before finally jumping ot of the window on a nearby tree branch and on the ground.

" Alice what-" " I'm going to Maine." she said quickly picking a car that would go as fast as she wanted to be going." Why?" " Something has my friend out there you go do the case you guys were going to do." she said placing her things in the cars trunk. " You are not doing this by yourself." Bobby said walkong up to the three. " Those demons have nothing on me bobby I-" " They got your friend." Bobby said gruffly.

" I'm going." she said slamming the trunk shut. " I'm sending one of them with you. Ill call garth and tell him o meet one of you in kansas." " Sammy it's your turn to deal with Garth..alone." Dean said smiling slightly. " Fine we'll meet you once we deam with this." Alice said nodding and grabbing her crap from the trunk and tossing it in the impala's back seat.

" Fine just don't punch him." Sam said smiling. " Ha-ha Sam. Just be safe." Alice said giving hom a hug before getting in the front seat of the impala.

The trip to Maine was boring for the most part unil dean turned the radio up and ACDC came on. Her and Dean sang the whole song of T.N.T. The chorus was the most fun for them. " Cause i'm T.N.T. Im dynamite!" they sang smiling. " God I love the classics.." Alice said sitting back.

She heard her stomach growl a bit. " I swear to god if you find a place we can get food I will kiss you." she said sipping some water. Dean smirked and pulled on to another road and pulled into a diner and turned off the engine.

" I've been to Maine one too many times.." Dean said opening the door waiting for Alice to get out. She sighed and headed into the diner before getting stopped by Dean.

" You swore." he said smirking. Alice groaned but kissed him anyway " Happy?" " Come on you know you like it." Dean said smiling charmingly.

They exited the diner a little while later with a bag full of Dean's precious pie. Before starting up the impala again and heading to Maine " So where does your friend live?" " East Millenocket." Alice said rubbing her eyes. " So you drive the whole way to a city without sleep?" " Sammy just isn't ready to drive her yet." Dean said patting the dash board.

" Or you just love her so much.." She said smiling a bit. Alice looked out the window the whole time. They were just outside Minnesota. " Dean you didn't have to drive me." she said turning her head over on the seat to look at him. " Well if Bobby wanted someone to go with you s-" " He worries to much..I swear with all the crap I've been through recently.." she mumbled to herself.

" You know I had a picture book from when we were kids.." She said quietly. " You remember that long ago?" " Yeah well when I found it I did. You had a leather jacket when you were little..I remember you picking on me for a while because I had blonde hair like Alice from the Disney movies. " You dyed your hair..I wouldn't have given you such a hard time if I knew it was you." Dean said chuckling.

" My mom tried her hardest to make me look like I was that Alice." she said giggling quietly. " I remember our dads traveling together for a while so we'd be at the same school." Alice said smoothing her hair back with her hand. " Do you remember that when a guy tried to hit on you I'd threaten him?" Dean asked smiling.

" Yeah you weren't any help to my dating. My dad always said you had a crush on me..I'd always laugh and tell him he was crazy." She said turning her head again so she looked out the window.

" Hello Dean." Cas said scaring the living bejeesus out of Dean and Alice. " Christ Cas! That's not cool!" Alice yelled rubbing where the seat belt left a mark on her chest. " I've been told you are going to a demon infested town..Turn back." Cas said gruffly.

" No." Alice said quickly. " I will have to stay with you during that time then.." Cas said sighing. " Dear god this will be a long drive.." Alice said sitting back and sighing.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice shifted slightly in the impala's seat and noticed the car was parked under a highway. She looked around the car to see Dean sleeping " Knew you couldn't pull an all nighter like you did a while ago." Alice said with a slight smirk. Alice heard her phone beep in her jacket pocket she opened her phone and checked her texts.

" Alice, don't worry about Tamara because she is not harmed she is fine, to add.- Rick Tamara's boyfriend." Alice sighed relieved, though she still was suspicious. Alice's phone rang quietly and she stepped out of the car and took the call, from Tamara. " Hey don't worry about me.. I was acting something out and didn't realize I had called you my ear speakers broken. I have to use my speaker phone thing." Tamara said laughing a bit

" But.." she said continuing her sentence. " While you're on your way up here there's something I want you to see.." " Sure as long as it's not a place that people dress up for i'm cool." Alice said shrugging. " Uh..Okay see you soon then! Bye." she said feeling relieved. " Dean rise and shine!" Alice said shaking him awake

" W-What?" Dean asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. " You gonna keep driving or should I?" Alice asked smiling. " Just let me get a slice of that pie before we leave." Dean said looking back to see the pie was gone.

" Cas.." Dean said hitting the steering wheel like a child. " I'll get you some more later. " Alice said brushing her hair. " W-Why would you lie to me?" Alice said looking around the convention center in annoyment.

" Ah come on another one?!" Dean asked sighing. " And..Sam and Garth are on their way here..like here." Alice said sighing and putting her phone down. " Whoa! Nice Alice cosplay..you look Heavenly." A random Dean cosplayer said walking by. " But her hair is blonde not brown." " Actually.." Tammy said butting in " She dyed it when she turned 16 to cope with her father's death and hasn't changed."

Alice sighed annoyed and walked over to the bar ordering a glass of whiskey instead of a shot. " Dean?" Chuck asked walking up to Dean confused " Not a fan just know 'em." Dean said sighing. " Dean?" " Dean!" Sam and Garth said simultaneously. Alice walked over and brushed her hair back " Told you I was a chick magnet." Garth said nudging Sam and Dean. " Who's are these guys?" Alice asked pointing to Garth. " Alice Garth Garth Alice." Dean said pointing at Garth " Chuck you must already know that this is-" " Alice." Chuck said awkwardly. " Prophet?" Alice asked smoothing her hair back.

" So why exactly are there people dressed up a-" " SAM?" a female voice called out. " Not her again.." Dean said sighing. " Sam! You made it!" Becky yelled excitedly.

Alice sighed and put her arm on Sam's shoulder " Why is she dressed like me?" Alice asked annoyed " Cosplay and because they're fans." Tammy said sighing. " Who's she?" Becky asked looking over Alice and Sam. " I'm a friend of the boys." Alice said looking over Becky.

"So what I'm a book character now?" Alice asked looking at Tammy. " Well yeah look." Tammy said handing the book she carried to Alice " Alice and Dean even have a sex ch-" " What?!"

" I knew you'd come around eventually " Shut up he may be a prophet but I don't trust this book. Alice said glaring at it. There was a scream from upstairs of the hotel.

Everyone ran upstairs to see what was happening. " Mam are you alright?" Sam asked holding the woman's shoulder. " I saw a ghost." the group exchanged glances at each other. " Do you know who it was?" One of the cosplayers asked. " It was the ghost of..Margaret Ann."

" Can you tell us about what you saw?" Dean asked the girl. " Get ready for a terrifying tale...OF HORROR!" The woman said smiling. Alice sighed and headed downstairs. " Alright now I'm going to get a drink from the bar and then we're out of here I can't stand this place anymore.." Alice said heading towards the bar again.

**Time skip to 5 minutes later.**

Dean walked over to the bar shaking Alice's shoulder gently. " Ready?" he asked her.

Alice nodded gulped down the rest of her drink before setting it down on the counter. " Nice! You even drink like Alice..you really put a lot of detail into the character!" The Dean that complimented her earlier said.

" Oh..you have no idea.." Alice said sighing. Sam and Garth got the doors for Alice and Dean, but they slammed shut and locked. " Shit.." Alice said trying to kick the doors open. Sam, Dean and Alice kicked their hardest, Alice having the strength of an angel couldn't get them open, but failed.

Alice squinted and could vaguely see blue marks on the doors and windows. " We aren't supposed to leave." She said kicking the door again in anger. " DUDE WE NEED TO LEAVE!" A Sam said running out from the hallway all beat up.

" Are you alright?" Sam asked the kid. " This isn't part of the game jack ass!" The kid yelled at Sam. " Hey..we know..but are you alright?" Alice asked gently. " That ghost! She's real! She beat the shit out of me!" he yelled trying to run out the door but bounced back.

" No one is leaving." Tammy said walking out of the conference room. " Dean give me the knife." Alice whispered low enough for only Dean to hear. " And why not?" Alice asked smirking slightly. " Well no one except me that is. " Tammy said blinking and turning her eyes black. " So..I wasn't wrong to think that story you made up was fake? Congrats for possessing a friend of mine..what are you going to do reveal hurtful things she thought about me?" Alice asked scoffing gripping the handle of the knife.

" Well I plan to..hold on a sec." Tammy said forcing all the humans to whatever surface they were near. " That's better. " She said smirking. " Anyways I plan to kill you...and Sam..Oh and don't forget my favorite hunter." She said looking at Dean and blowing a kiss. " I don't think this is part of the game guys! I seriously can't move!" A random person yelled frantically.

" That's the point!" Tammy yelled rolling her eyes. " So..Even if you manage to kill me there are five little angry ghosties you have to worry about." Tammy said in a cutesy baby voice. " I see. Well..I'm not scared of a few ghosts..or a demonic whore for that matter." Alice said giggling a bit at her insult.

" Good." Tammy said smirking.

_I am not good at describing fights into awesome detail so..just imagine a fight with tons of insults and then Alice getting the knife knocked out of her hand then shooting the demon in the head and getting the knife and stabbing her with it..finally killing her.  
_

" Everyone get in the stage room!" Dean yelled grabbing a bag of salt. There was a mad dash to the stage room and finally the door was salted. " We are genuinely screwed.." Alice said wincing a bit at the cuts she had as she sat down. " WHO HAS A PHONE WITH INTERNET?" Alice yelled loudly over the crowd. No one answered. _  
_

" Again..we are genuinely screwed." Alice said sighing. " We don't know what this ghost is capable of except locking doors and beating people up and we don't know who it is. Not only are we genuinely screwed we are-" " Royally boned." Dean said scratching the back of his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I ended the chapter all weirdly. I didn't really know how to work out the rest but I have it all figured out now! Enjoy!

* * *

Alice slightly limped over to the microphone to quiet the panicking crowd of people. " ALRIGHT! EVERY ONE QUIET!" She yelled into the mic. " Now. Everyone needs to calm down. It isn't going to be helpful to us unless you're quiet." Alice said sighing. " So. To entertain you and help ease your minds...since..you all seem to like me- I mean the Alice character..I helped Mr. Edlund come up with the character..what do you want to know about her?" She asked the crowd knowing they had questions. Hell..she had questions about herself.

A shaky hand raised up from a sea of faces. " Y-Yes...uh..so how did Alice's dad die? I mean we figure out he's an angel..and only angelic blades can kill angels.." " Well...that.." Alice said clearing her throat.

" There was an angel and demon working together to kill my-her father.. and her...the angel killed her dad while the demon tried to kill her..and you guys know the rest."

" How old would Alice's sister be if she were still alive?..Jeniebee?" " Jennabe. " Alice said snapping at the question asker. " Eighteen." Alice said clearing her throat again. " What was her mom's name?" One young looking Alice cosplayer asked. " Carol."

"What was her father's name?" Another Alice cosplayer asked. " Lewis." She said smiling slightly. " Why doesn't Alice just get together with Dean?" A Sam cosplayer asked. " Hunters shouldn't have relations." She said snapping at the person. " It'll all just end up crashing down. I swear.. You guys have read the books you saw what happened to my- Alice's mom..to Sam and Dean's mom and Bobby's wife!" she said glaring at the question asker.

"..Who wants to know about the Sam and Dean?" Alice asked evading the set of awkward questions that would soon follow.

Soon a lot of hands raised and she motioned Sam and Dean up to the stage. The boys rushed up to the stage knowing Alice, couldn't and didn't want to, stand long. " Uh..Those are just cosplayers." A fan said rolling their eyes. " They helped create the characters as well!" Alice said quickly pulling up a chair for herself.

" Uh..Yeah..So...You in the purple." " What are Sam and Dean's last names?" A girl with a purple shirt that said _'Sam+Dean=Wincest ' _on it. " Winchester." Dean answered pointing to someone else in the audience. " Why doesn't Dean tell Alice how he feels?" A guy, surprisingly, asked looking around for nods from fellow audience members. " Because.." Dean said feeling the slightest bit embarrassed. " Because Bobby threatened him..?" Dean said slightly questioning himself.

" Why doesn't Dean admit he loves Castiel?" A girl who had a blue shirt that said _'Destiel' _on it. " He doesn't." Dean answered gruffly. " I have a question for the Alice girl.." A Sam cosplayer said standing up " Did it ever occur to Alice that Castiel might like her?" " If he does it sucks for him. She doesn't like him back-" " So she likes Dean then.." " Er..No..?" Alice said smiling questioning herself. " So in the sex scene-" " ENOUGH QUESTIONS." Alice yelled from her chair.

Alice was blushing a bit she didn't notice at first until she actually felt the heat in her cheeks. " So." Alice started to say in the microphone, which Dean was happy to hand to her. " That was one impressive l.a.r.p. fight right?" Alice said starting to notice the tenseness of the crowd. " How did you manage to get us on the surfaces close to us?" A member of staff asked. " Magic~" Alice said winking at the staff member.

" Sir." Sam said looking at the manager of the hotel. " Is the story of that ghost real?" The manager nodded before a plethora of heads turned to him and stared him down. " Sam come with me I should be good for now we gotta find the bones and torch 'em _all_ of them. " Alice said getting up from her chair. " You stay here keep these doors salted.

" Sam. Alice. You guys be careful we don't know if what that filthy bastard said was true." Dean said slightly worried that something would go wrong. " There's a cemetery just down the road." The member of staff Alice winked at said. " Anything on the other three?" " Well their last names are Jhonson. They are buried next to each other according to the story." he said again. " Alright." Sam said exiting the conference room. " Get this door salted right away." Alice said closing the door behind her. " Any Idea how to get out?" " Magic." Alice said focusing on the outside of the hotel holding Sam's shoulder.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUNN.. Well. Sorry for taking forever. Will they get outside? Dunno. gotta look it up. Lols. JK DUDES. anyway Season Gr8! ^^ Kay bye. Did anyone notice the alice in wonderland reference? Lewis Carol? :3


	9. Chapter 9

_***Poof***_

"Uh..Alice..nothing happened." Sam said looking around the motel. " I'm only half angel what do you expect? But.." Alice said taking her knife and making a cut along her arm. " I know a symbol that will render their ghostie magic useless and giving us a chance to escape." she said begging to paint it on the wall.

And of course when has anything been that simple? Three out of four ghosts appeared. They were all women and all very very emotional. One was very angry. the second was very sad, the third...the third was just..evil..if that's an emotion.

" Alice you want to hurry that up?" Sam said keeping this iron rod ready in case they wanted to attack. When Alice had finished painting the symbol and had finalized it there had been a loud boom and then the building shook. Sam and Alice ran out of the double doors heading towards the graveyard.

" Alright let's get this done quick." Alice said locating the graves, well only three. " Where's the fourth?" She asked out loud not finding it. " Let's get these bodies taken care of. " Sam said digging into the earth. Alice grabbed a shovel and helped him out.

When they finally finished they opened the grave and salted and burned the bones. " One down two to go and one to find." Alice said wiping the sweat from her forehead. (Really I'm not going to describe their whole grave digging scene it's not that interesting)

Sam and Alice searched for the last grave looking for a 'Jhonson' like the staff member claimed that the fourth and last ghost's head stone would be. Sam and Alice had finally found the last grave. But again..has anything ever been that simple?

" Sam hand me the sa-" Alice started to say but was knocked back by a powerful force. Sam scrambled to the grave and poured salt on it until he was also knocked back. Alice grabbed the gasoline and poured it all over the skeleton before lighting a match and flicking it into the grave. The ghost grew angry and knocked her into some headstones before going up in flames.

" Alice.." Sam said running to her as fast as he could. " Alice are you alright?" he asked worriedly. " I-I'm fine..just..Christ that hurt." she said holding her side. " Let's get back to the hotel so we can get everyone calm.." Sam said helping Alice up. " Sounds good." Alice said using Sam as a human wall to hold her weight on.


	10. Chapter 10

Alice laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was tired..instead of sleeping she thought about her past hoping the amnesia would go away. She remembered all her years of high school. Bobby yelled supper from downstairs, though Alice didn't hear it because she was too deep in thought.

**BRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

" Hey Alice." A random student said passing Alice in the hallway. " Hey Alice!" another random student said to her. She finally made it to her classroom. " Hey Alice." one of her classmates said as she walked to her desk. " Hey.." she said quietly.

When she finally made it to her desk she pushed up her black glasses and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. She sighed and laid her head down on the desk falling asleep.

" Alice wake up." Sam said shaking Alice gently. She forgot that her, Sam, and Dean had the same lunch. " Fine...you know I'm always up late.." Alice said yawning. " Besides you know that my dad doesn't give me money or food.." She said slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

" Dean said he had money for all of us." Sam said happily. " Well..Dean shouldn't give me money...neither should you..both of you know how I feel about that." Alice said following little freshman Sammy.

" I think Dean just wants to pay you to do his English homework.." Sam said laughing at a thought in his head. " I swear I need to go to your guys's room at the motel and make sure he does his work.." Alice said shaking her head at Dean's laziness.

" Yeah, but even then he'd find away out of it..either a date with some girl or maybe a party." Sammy said chuckling a bit. " Hey Sammy. Hey sweetheart~" Dean said winking at Alice. " Ugh. I told you not to call me that." Alice said following her sentence with some insult in Japanese.

" Besides I'm only here because Sammy's sick of you eating his food..right? Isn't that why you're getting chubbier?" Alice teased. " Hey Dean!" a random girl said throwing a flirty wink to him. " Ohh.. that's right that's why...you have girls swarming you so Sammy doesn't get to spend time with you.." Alice said disgusted by Dean's horrible flirting habits.

" Come on Sam I'll get us somethin' to eat..it reeks of desperation over here anyways." Alice said annoyed. Sam followed Alice off the campus. " Alice aren't seniors the only ones allowed off campus?" Sam asked nervously. " Yeah but..remember..I don't really follow the rules." Alice said smiling.

" How do you plan on getting anywhere without a car?" Sam asked knowing that any fast food restaurants were five blocks or more away. " Yeah..that seems like a problem..Well...time to improve your running Sammy..because here come some bullies.." Alice teased.

" Not funny..come on let's just go get money from Dean.." Sam begged. " You can I'm not going anywhere near hicm and his whores." Alice said tossing her backpack on the ground before sliding down the cwall. " Did you and Uncle Lewis have a fight again?" Sam asked worriedly since Alice wasn't her cheery self.

" It's not your problem Sam." Alice said searching through her backpack. " Here." She said tossing him an apple. " It's all that I have." Alice said opening a sketch book and finishing the picture of a werewolf she was drawing. " That looks really good." Sam said sitting down next to her.

" Thanks." Alice said smiling. " My dad thinks it's a waste of time." She said sighing and closing the sketch pad. " Go get your money from Dean. Promise you won't tell him were I am?" "Promise." " PINKY PROMISE?!" Alice yelled extending her pinky. " Cross my heart and hope to die stab a ghost in the eye." " Remember..that's impossible so you better not break the promise." Alice said smiling.

A few minutes later Sam came back with food. " I brought the left over money for you.." Sam said holding the money out to her. " It's okay.." Alice said pushing his hand back but not looking up from her sketch pad. " What'cha drawing?" Sam asked curiously. " An angel." Alice said shading in the dark shadows that represented the wings.

" There you two are." Dean said having a blonde short girl linking arms with him. " Come on before you get into trouble." Sammy looked at Dean and then Alice before getting up. " Alice come on bell's gonna ring soon." Dean said adding a bit more authority to his voice.

" Piss off." Alice said not looking up from her sketch pad. " We may be in the same grade, but that doesn't mea-" "Mean I'm older than you, cool story really it's just that..you aren't my dad so..piss. off." Alice said filling in the angel's dark hair.

" Don't talk to him like that that's really dis-respectful. Who do you think you are talking to him like that at least he cares enough to come find you." The blondie said in Dean's defense. Alice just laughed and called her, something I really shouldn't write in English, in Japanese.

**BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG**

" Well off to the naughty corner for me." Alice said mockingly heading towards her dacnce class. " Bye." the blondie said kissing Dean's cheek as he chased after Alice, csince he had P.E. the same period as her. " What's your problem?" Dean asked annoyed with Alice's mood.

" Just get out of here." Alice said heading into the girl's locker room. Dean scoffed and headed towards his locker room. In dance class the girls had to present a dance they had choreographed to any music of their choice. Alice had picked a classical tune, since it was easier to dance to.

Alice had danced ballet, something she had excelled at when she was little, she had danced beautifully to Fur Elise doing most things that the teacher hadn't taught the rest of the class yet. Dean caught the ending of her performance through the small window that was in the door.

After class she headed for her last class, English, avoiding anyone who wished to have a conversation with her. She made it to her desk without speaking a word and laid her head down on the desk falling asleep again hearing a beautiful piano melody in the back of her mind.

_Time skip? no wait yeah time skip. _

Alice rubbed her temples already annoyed with Dean's lack of knowledge of simple English. " Okay...so this is a predicate and this i-" " A subject?" Dean answered questioningly. " By Johnson you've got it!" Alice said in a fake British accent.

" So..big school dance is coming up.." Alice said writing down an answer for a work page her math class had to do. " Yeah." " You taking that one girl?" Alice asked moving her blonde hair to one side. " Yeah..you gonna go?" " You know me dancing isn't really...eh." She said being modest.

" Really? What you did in your dance class was good."Alice wasn't surprised by Dean's words..about watching her. "Thanks." she said simply. " If you don't mind..can you teach me how to slow dance?" Dean asked awkwardly. " Yeah..just don't step on my feet." Alice said setting down her pencil and removed her jacket before putting on music. " You are the first guy that doesn't know how to slow dance." she teased.

" So? I have a feeling about this one." Dean said smiling charmingly. " I didn't say anything about the girl." Alice remarked. " Besides you're a hunter..or you'll be one anyways." Alice said placing her arms around Dean's neck. Dean tried to do the same with her but Alice scolded him. " No, no put your arms around the girls waist." she said removing her arms from his neck and placed his hands correctly.

" And?" Dean asked " Now sway side to side. You'll be moving from city to city..No girl wants that." " To explore new places and shopping malls?" " To be alone in a motel room while someone she cares for is off doing who knows what." Alice said swaying with Dean. " Alright I'd say you're a pro now." Alice said pulling away. " I'm going back to my room finish your paper." Alice said grabbing her book and backpack. " Bye." Dean said waving.

" Oh hey wait!" Dean said before she went out the door. " Dad said to give this to you..he also said not to yell at your dad so.." Dean said holding out the tiny silver key. " Why?" Alice said soon answering her own question in her head. " See you at school." Dean said before closing the door. " I can't believe him.." Alice said unlocking the beaten blue door that was the front door to their hotel room.

" Alice?" her dad asked quizitively from the 'living room'. Alice ignored him and set down her stuff in the chair beside him searching through her backpack for the note she said in the front pouch. She handed it to him without saying a word knowing exactly why he gave her the note. " Oh..that..well..I was angry at you and I regret taking your key now.." Lewis said feeling as if he was the child. She shook her head and went into her 'room' slamming the door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello shiny cupcakes.. WINTER BREAK IS NEXT WEEK FOR MEE! UPDATES FOR ALL OF THE STORIES! That shall be your Christmas gifts. So...I plan on writing another Destiel fic soon. Well. Enjoy you fancy sponges!

* * *

Alice shifted slightly in her bed a ray of light through the blinds in her "room" was pointed precisely on her left eye. It made her turn over before she realized she was going to be late. She didn't have much time to do anything, so she kept on the tank top she slept in and threw on a "halfie" leather jacket and jeans.

Alice grabbed her key off the counter and rushed out the door with her shoes in her hands and locked the door. She usually liked to wake up 15 minutes before she left she she could look a bit more presentable. " Uncle John!" She yelled as she saw the boys getting into the car.

" C'mon Alice hurry it up! You'll never be hunter when you're running this slow!" John said smiling resting his arm against the door of the impala. " Sammy why don't you sit in front today?" Dean said looking over Alice's outfit.

" Really?!" Sam asked excitedly. " Sure.." Dean said climbing in the back. Alice fell down in the seat trying to get her breath back from running down stairs and halfway across a good sized parking lot. " Overslept?" Dean asked giving her a smirk.

" Don't start." Alice groaned mumbling to herself rather than answering Dean's question.

" Alice. Supper's ready." Some one said shaking her gently. By the tone of voice and how slight the shake was she could tell it was Sam. " I'm alright Sammy." Alice said sleepily. " Bobby wants you to come down and eat." Sam said bending down to her face. " I don't want to die Alice. Besides he made your favorite." " Jeremy Renner?" " No food." " Damn.." Alice said smiling.

" I'll be down soon." Alice mumbled turning away from Sam. " I'm sending Bobby up then." Sam said chuckling and shutting the white splintering door behind him. Surely, a few minutes later, Bobby came up the stairs holding a plate of food. " Bobby I'm 24-" " God damn that demon must have hit your head harder than I thought. Your 27. It's your birthday for Christ's sake." Bobby said setting the plate on the end table next to the bed.

" Thanks.." Alice said awkwardly. " Happy birthday..idjit." Bobby said chuckling as he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello lovely lovelies. Here is a Christmas chapter for you all! Like I said updates for all of my stories! And maybe an new one for you all? Haven't decided which otp I'll be doing! _ Well send me a message and I'll consider! ^^ Enjoy the story!

* * *

Alice finished the last of her shot quickly. " God I love Christmas. The only time I can somewhat feel a little tipsy _and_ get gifts." Sam and Dean were setting up the tree, to Alice's demand, Sam was the only one to have any objections about doing physical labor.

" Com'on Sammy lift with your back!" Dean said grunting under the weight of the tree. Bobby walked into the living room/study laughing at the boys. " If your dad saw you now he'd be ashamed. Getting manipulated by Alice. Hell she'd make you play dress up when you were all young'ns." Bobby said chuckling to himself.

" Ahh what can I say Bobby? I have a way with men." Alice said chuckling to herself. After the tree was all set up everyone threw lights around it and started decorating. " Hey I remember this ornament!" Sam exclaimed happily. " I made this when I was in the first grade! I can't believe that you still have this!" Sam said placing the horribly sculpted Santa on the tree.

After the tree was beautified by the group everyone went about their business, well almost everyone, Dean was busy hanging mistletoe around the house. Alice laughed a little and leaned on the wall. " What happens if you get caught under there with Sammy or Bobby?" " I sure as hell 'aint kissing them that's for sure." Dean said chuckling.

After Dean was done hanging the last of the mistletoe he smiled to himself. " Hey Alice can you come here for a sec?" Dean called from under the hidden mistletoe. " Sure" Alice said entering the kitchen.

" What?" She asked smoothing her hair back. Dean smirked and pointed to the rafter above Alice. " Really?" she asked shooting daggers at him. " Hello Dean." Castiel said appearing next to Alice. " SUBSTITUTION!" " What? You can't call that that's not a rea-" " CAS IS MY SUBSTITUTION!" Alice said pushing him closer to Dean and running away from the two men.

" Cas I can't kiss you man.." Dean said scratching the back of his neck nervously. " Why? There is nothing wrong with a man kissing a man..at least that's what we're told in heaven..do humans have a different system for that sort of thing?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side. " Well I..sure you're right there isn't anything wrong with a guy kissing a guy..if you have a thing for guys." Dean said awkwardly.

" Oh.." Cas said looking around at the furniture in the room. Alice peeked around the corner slightly snickering. " Cas..you can call substitutions right?" Dean asked noticing Alice from the corner of his eye. " substitutions?" " Call Alice as your substitution." Dean said nudging Cas with his elbow. " Oh..I call Alice as a substitute."

Alice slid back behind the wall hiding, but coming face to face with Cas who pushed her closer to Dean than she had pushed him. " Cas you are such a bastard." Alice said blushing. " Pucker up sweetheart." Dean said smiling. Alice made a face and protested before Dean connected their lips to silence her. Alice blushed a bit before breaking away and running into the other room embarrassed.

" _Merry Christmas to me..Merry Christmas to me.. Merry Christmas..to me..~_" Dean sang happily before Cas tilted his head again confused. " What..?" Cas asked before shrugging it off.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice looked down upon the trembling man in her dream. This was the end? Not for her at least the angels would make sure of that. " Sad.." Alice mumbled to herself. " This is normal.." Castiel said looking at Alice uncomfortably. " The coma usu-"

" So the angels don't care about..humans..or humanity its self..?" Alice looked around at the burned buildings, the shops that were tagged to hell with broken windows, the abandoned cars that littered the road, and her old home that had been rebuilt.

" The angels...are not supposed to meddle in human affairs that have the potential to destroy their race and ours if we help." Castiel said shoving his hands into his trench coat pockets. " In other words you just don't care." Alice said fed up with the angel's bull.

" And slipping some of your blood in my drink..let's say I'm not very peachy right now with you." Alice sighed. " Not very peachy doesn't even begin to describe how.. Hell there isn't even a word for how pissed I am at you." Alice said trying not to shout. She couldn't take the loud noises..not after what she saw.

" How much did you see?" Castiel asked quietly. " Enough.." Alice said in return " You know what I mean.." Castiel said feeling a bit of sympathy for her. " How much of your past?" Castiel asked knowing that, that subject was very touchy for Alice.

" Enough to know that...my mom was alive when the demon left her body..Enough to know that my dad,..the angel who fell in love with my mother didn't even so much as look back when she called his name for him to help her." Alice said somehow keeping calm. " Enough to know that he didn't care..he just wanted someone to take over for him..A legacy.." Alice said disgusted by the angels entirely.

" Wake me up.." Alice said watching the scenery in her dream go from the end of human kind to then night her house burned down. " I can't.." Castiel said sorrowfully. " Then go..don't you come near me when I do..and tell your angel friends up there that they...they can find someone else to save their asses." She changed the scenery to when she was 3, when her mother was alive.

" Dean stop bullying Alice." Her aunt said wagging a finger at him. She remembered this day, well only slightly, it was the day she lost her doll. " Auntie he stole my doll!" Young Alice exclaimed wiping a tear from her eye. " Dean where is Alice's doll?" " I...threw it somewhere.." Dean said looking at his shoes.

After he had said he threw it there was silence and something stood out in the forest. Alice approached it and picked it up gently. She walked back to the picnic area where her mom, her aunt , Dean, and she were at. There was something different though..Alice was gone and no one seemed to notice.

" Miss?" her own childish voice said to her. " Can..I have my doll back..?" she asked nervously. " Sure sweet heart.." Alice said to her younger self. " Thank you 'mam.." young Alice said taking the doll from her hands. She bent down so that she was the level with her younger self.

" I..am so sorry.." Alice said hugging her younger self. She felt a few tears stream down her cheek. Her younger self must have noticed her crying because when she released her young Alice handed her the torn up doll.

" I don't..want you to be sad miss.." she said. " Sometimes life can seem dark..but..if you look hard enough and you believe in it there is always a light somewhere." younger Alice said smiling.

" Thank you.." Alice said watching her younger self and the dream fade. " You have no idea what's to come..and still you're so happy..and hopeful.." Alice felt the tears slide down her cheek again. " I'm sorry..I am so sorry." Alice said hugging the doll tightly.

Dean looked over Alice in the hospital bed, she was crying. " Alice..you need to come out of this..because hell..Bobby won't be to happy if you stay like this for a while.." Dean said chuckling to hide the pain. He rubbed his face and then looked over Alice again, she was still crying.

He wiped her tears away and shook his head. " What ever your dreaming about must be either really funny or really sad because..it looks like you have a smile on your face."

" Dean.." Alice said barely able to keep her eyes open. "..Don't touch me when..I'm un-conscious." Alice said fighting the urge to fall back into her coma the best she could. " Hey there Cinderella.." Dean said.

" You stupid.. It's Aurora.." Alice said slightly moving her arm a bit. " Woah there..you can't push me yet.." Dean said smirking a bit. " Shut up." Alice said slightly mumbled. " Dean..don't let me go fall back into this.." Alice said feeling her fingers clutch around something.

Dean looked at her right hand. He could have sworn that he saw her holding an old raggedy doll.

* * *

Wow.. It's been forever guys.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. but hey...TRUST ME I'M THE DOCTOR. Which I'll be writing about soon I've started another story and I'm still getting a feel for the character... TRUST ME.. * jumps on train in a penguin suit* there is a method to my madness. Until next time~ * Flys off in the tardis.*


	14. A note to all readers

I AM SORRY I HAVE LEFT YOU FOR SO LONG IN KNOW SINCE LIKE FEBRUARY AND SOME LIKE CHRISTMAS. School is my excuse. SUMMER IS COMING MY LOVELIES AND WE KNOW HOW ACTIVE ON THE COMPUTER I AM DURING SUMMER! Another excuse my old computer broke down and now I have a newer faster one! C: I am so excited I could just burst into rainbows. I try my best to update and write new ones. Well this is probably all the time I have for today so be patient my lovelies!


End file.
